Naruko Uzumaki: Collection of anal slaves book 1
by The Scat Lemon Queen
Summary: Naruko goes on a awesome journey along side her many ass slaves to go and find more. Futa Naruko, Narukoxmassive harem, godlike Naruko, good Konoha populace, Sasuke bashing only. -SCAT-
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long but I had some stuff to do. But let me get on to the real topic at hand.

It appears that someone has reported my last fic and it got removed. I know who it is but I won't mention it. Nut besides that, I have shifted my fic to a site called so if you are still interested in reading it, you can find it there.

Now, then. Here are the contents of this story:

Futanari Naruko, Godlike Naruko

Harem; Fem Kyuubi, Tsunade Senju, Anko Mitarashi. Kurenai Yuuhi, Karin Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Fu and Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Female Kyuubi will be a futanari as her appearance will be exactly similar to a futanari character from a doujinshi called 'A Golden week in August Playing with Granma'

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SCAT SCENES. SCENES WHICH POTRAY DEFECATION/SHITTING/POOP/PISSING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCAT OR YOU SCAT IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO WITHSTAND, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I REPEAT!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SCAT SCENES. SCENES WHICH POTRAY DEFECATION\SHITTING\POOP\PISSING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCAT OR YOU SCAT IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO WITHSTAND, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as the anime/manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**XXXXXXX**  
><strong>XXXXXXX<strong>

Here we find a blonde futanari named Naruko who is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki aka the fox goddess, walking amongst the populace of konoha being greeted happily by the villages as kids came up to her and asked her for autographs while blushing.

The blond stood at the height of 4'4 and she was wearing black shinobi sandals with black socks, black anbu pants, a red T-shirt that had a black konoha symbol on it, and a diamond designer necklace that had the Uzushio symbol. She had legs that would go on forever, a nice big bubble ass that went well with her hips and DD-cup breast that had perky nipples that were seen through the shirt as she wasn't a bra. She had a heart shaped face, 3 whisker marks on both of her cheeks, and long blond hair that was tied into pony tails.

Naruko is the child of Kushina Uzumaki the red death of konoha, and Minato Namikaze the yellow flash aka Yondaime Hokage. Naruko was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked the leaf village and her father sealed the tailed beast into her in order to save the village...but that isn't the full story.

Unlike other Bijuus, the kyuubi was a bijuu that swore to protect it's people and always be there to take care of the village. The kyuubi was a bijuu that was treated as royalty not for it's power, but rather for it's love and obsession with the world and humanity. The Kyuubi lived amongst humans during the time of the clan wars, and 'she' was the one who brought the uchiha clan and the senju clan. She, like Madara and Hashira the shodaime hokage, was one of the co-founders of the villages and she ended the clan wars with their help. Some of the clans that reside in the village were founded by the kyuubi and given bloodlines by the kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was apart of nearly all the history of Konoha like the legendary battle between Hashirama, and even the first shinobi war the village participated in. But putting that aside, many years later, on of most powerful villages in the world known as Uzushiokagure were wiped out by Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. The village sent one Uzumaki girl named Kushina Uzumaki, to konoha so that she and start the clan there and become the kyuubi's 3rd Jinchuriki. The girl lived in konoha for quite the time as she was raised by the senju clan and also worshiped for her royalty of being an Uzumaki and the Jinchuriki of the village's beloved Nine Tailed Fox.

As time went on, Kushina met a man named Minato who came to be the Yondame Hokage and married him as they later had a child. On the day Naruko was born, a masked man came and ripped out the kyuubi from the seal it was in. Before she could do anything, the masked man used his sharingan to control the beast and have it try to destroy Konoha. The people of Konoha refused to believe the kyuubi was doing this and noticed the sharingan eyes it had, which gave people the idea that an uchiha was controlling their beloved Fox vixen.

Minato ans Kushina joined in the efforts of sealing the kyuubi into their child and succeeded in doing so. The villages mourned the loss of their Yondaime but further rejoiced when they heard that Minato's child survived and is now the Jinchuriki of their mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Since then, Naruko was raised by two Kunoichi, namely Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi, who came to see her as their daughter, then sister, to lover. It turned out that because Naruko was the last of her clan, she was to have multiple wives/mates in order to restore clan. So the two Kunoichi along with others have signed marriage contracts.

Naruko grew up living differently from other jinchuriki but she still had a few people who hated her for the loss of their loved ones, seeing her as the Kyuubi incarnate. Her kunoichi status is well known through out the elemental nations as she is feared for her power, experience, and overall record of people she fought and killed.

So here she is now. The chunin exams are finally over and she can now rest before she goes on the solo mission to find Tsunade Senju who she met months ago on one of her A rank solo missions.

"Thank you!" Said Naruko as she walked away from the group of children who just got autographs from Naruko.

'(Sigh) Karuru-hime, are you there?' Said Naruko as she opened the mental connection between her and the Kyuubi.

An angelic but slightly deep feminine voice responded to Naruko **'Yeah, am here. I was just reading something. What's wrong, Kitsune-chan?'**.

'I don't know. I know that the sandaime's funeral is tomorrow, I know I can finally go get Tsunade-chan to come back to Konoha like she promised, I know Fu-chan's birthday is coming up soon, but there's something I'm forgetting here' said Naruko as she walked quietly while looking for the hotel building she lived in.

Karura giggled and said **'Or maybe your just paranoid ****fufufufufu****! Calm down, am sure it's just something you left at home'**. Naruko stopped at the door of the hotel for a second, and proceeded in. She quickly greeted the lady at the desk who blushed and waved back, and Naruko ran up the stairs. She finally reached her apartment which was in between the apartments of Kurenai and Anko, and opened the door to-

"SUPRISE!"

Inside her apartment was Anko, Kurenai, Karin, Temari and Yugao**(AN: Never met Hayate)**. Naruko blinked and smiled as she sweat dropped thinking 'I was so focused everything else, I forgot my own birthday...BAKA!'. She blinked again when she felt anko's lips on her own, but kissed back for a few seconds. Anko stepped back as she put her arms around Naruko's neck saying "Happy birthday Foxy-kun". Naruko pulled Anko closer and kissed as she whispered "Thank you, hebi-chan" and did the same to all of the other women. A poof of smoke appeared besides Kurenai, and the smoke disappeared showing a woman who had nice tan skin and stood at the height of 5'6 wearing flat slippers and white socks, a white kimono with a red trim line. There was a kenji for 'Nine' on her back as the Kimono was held by a red sash. The women had a gorgeous body as her ass was quite big but plump, she had G-cup breast that stood out well without the help of a bra, and at she had platinum-blond nine tails. The women had an elegant face as it was heart shaped and she had yellow-gold eyes but they were closed into eye smiles, small dot-like eyebrows, platinum blonde hair that reached to her ass with to bangs covering the sides of her face and two platinum-blond small fox ears at the top of her head(AN: If you have read 'A golden Week in August Playing with Granma' then you should know who this is).

This women is Karura aka the nine tailed Fox. Karura walked up to Naruko and gave her hug as she said "Happy Birthday, Naruko-chan!". Naruko broke from the hug as she smiled and said "Thanks you guyz! This is very thoughtful of you all! Although you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble".

Karin rolled her eyes as she said "Ugh! That's what you always say. Anyways, let's get this party started!"

_**Later**_

The 7 women partied all night long with drinking sake, eating cake, playing card games with the stakes of stripping down if you loose, and dancing. Right now, everyone was in Naruko's bed room with everyone naked from head to with the except Naruko was still in the same clothes.

"So what are we doing now?" Asked Naruko. Kurenai walked up to her and grabbed her hands as she said "Naruko, there is something that me and Karura-sama have been working, and I think it's time we as your mates signed since you are now a chunin". Karura grabbed some contract papers from the bed and gave them to Naruko as she said "These here are ass slave contracts. These contracts are similar to slave contracts but have the same privileges like a marriage contract. There really isn't nothing to it but the main reason for these contracts is that you will have full excess to our asses for a full 4 years".

"After the four years, you will finally be granted excess to fertilize our wombs and do what you like to us" said Kurenai.

"But once you sign them, you will only be fucking our asses and doing whatever makes you happy. Whether it's filling us up with your cum, inserting enema or pissing inside" said Temari as she got a playful slap from Yugao who was tomato red at her face from hearing Temari. Naruko read the paper that had Yugao's signature on it and looked at Karura and said "But I thought you girls we're gonna sign those marriage contracts Tsume-chan made".

"Nah, that was too boring. I suggested we do something fun and Karura suggested we do these ones since we all like something that you find...arousing(chuckles)" said anko as she grinned at naruko blushing.

"But it says here that. If you ever cum during sex, the only way to come is to-

"Poop! Yep, that's right. And I re-arranged everyone's digestive systems, chakra network, chakra coils, along with entire body structure...or something like that so they can fit those needs, meaning that when ever they cum, it's a lot of chocolate poop pop'in out replacing their pussy juices, baby!" Said Karura getting eye widen from Naruko.

"You all agreed to this?" Asked Naruko, getting nods from everyone as Hinata said "The mate marks you gave us actually gave us all of your traits like your extreme love for defecation. So when Karura suggested this, we happily agreed". Naruko nodded as she said "So that explains why it smells in Anko's apartment along with the dusty toilets in all of your apartments and houses". This caused everyone to laugh as Hinata blushed and pointing her fingers together while Temari blushed and brushed the back of her head while saying "Yeah. I had to rent my own apart since Gaara and Kankaru would have either died or puked from the smell of shit or where I crapped hehe!".

Anko got bent over as she touched her toes, sticking out her small anus and said "All that's left to do is for you to rub some red lip stick around our crapholes and apply the paper to them where there is a spot for 'anal signature'". Everyone besides Naruko bent over and did the same as to stick out there anus. While Kurenai, Temari, Karin and Hinata had the same but holes, Karura and a larger one with her 13 inch long and 3 inch thick hard and throbbing cock was hanging between her legs with her massive balls also hanging showing her hairy vagina. Naruko did as she was told, and a few minutes later, the process was complete with everyone papers having red anal marks.

"Well, then. Congratulations, Naruko-cha- I mean, Naruko-sama. You officially have six ass slaves. There are more papers if you want more slaves but remember to first mark them with your mate mark so they can get your traits" said Karura as she and everyone else gave Naruko a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this Nai-chan, Anko-chan, Mari-chan, Karin-chan, Yuga-chan, Karura-chan. This means a lot to me and I promise not to abuse you all" said Naruko as everyone bowed and said "Our asses are officially yours, Naruko-sama".


	2. Chapter 2

AN/; Alright! This the second chapter of this story so with no any interuption, lets get on to it!

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SCAT SCENES. SCENES WHICH POTRAY DEFECATION/****SHITTING/POOP/PISSING****. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCAT OR SCAT IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO WITHST****AND****, ****THEN**** DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I REPEAT!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SCAT SCENES. SCENES WHICH POTRAY DEFECATION****\SHITTING\POOP\PISSING****. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCAT OR SCAT IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO WITHSTAND, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto as Masashi Kishimotot is the ownwer, nor do I owe the charatcer called Karura in this story,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

_**Timeskip: a week later**_

In a forest just away from Konoha, here we see Naruko walking away from the village, meaning she is now going on the retrieval mission she was ordered to go on by the council. The council also wanted to have Jiraya the toad sage come along since he knew Tsunade's last whereabouts through his spy network but Naruko immediately refused to go on this mission with the sannin. Why? Well there are two reasons. One, Naruko has been in contact with Tsunade using her demon hybrid summons and Tsunade has already told Naruko where she will be. The second reason is...she just isn't comfortable around the guy at all.

Truth be told, Jiraya's only reason why he wanted to be on this mission with Naruko was so he could work on his smut much more easier and not get beaten up in the process since Naruko long ago made it clear to the public(Konoha mainly) that she isn't very fond of cloths and believes nudity doesn't restrain her in 'certain things' she does or for the better in that case. Of course Anko, Kurenai and many more women tried their best to make Naruko see an imprtance for cloths while others threatened to cut of her balls, but Naruko ingored then all while saying...

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF MEN EYE-RAPE ME EVERYTIME THEY SEE ME! IT'S MY BODY AND I DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH IT! ANDPLUS! AM NOT A FEMALE! AM A HEMEPHRODITE! THEREFORE AM NOT DESGACING FEMINALITY AT ALLL!"

As for those who threaten her, well~ lets just say they lost a lot of weight of their chests.

Naruko was a nudist at heart, but she, for one, will never like the idea of being her god-father's inspiration to create those smut novels of his. She shivered at the thought of having to be one of the characters being fuck left and right like a careless slut, and immediately got rid of the image as she couldn't stand to see herself that way. Ever.

But Naruko didn't hate Jiraya's perversity at all. The reason being though is that whenever she wasn't on missions, she would use a camouflage jutsu to make herself invisible and peak on women who would take a shit whether it may be in public toilets, or the outdoors which made it even more benefiting, or in the comfort of their own homes. Naruko was once caught doing so by Anko one day she was shitting in the forest of death, and surprised Naruko by continuing to crap out her logs of brown feaces even though she knew full well Naruko was watching. She was also caught be Yugao this one time when she was on a stealth mission which required no bathroom breaks meaning she would have to shit in her panties and apply a genjutsu that would hide the smell of her poop from the person she was spying on. Yugao, at the time, caught site of Naruko's moon watch technique watching her as she filled her underwear with a pile of

One can say that Naruko's shit-crazed perverseness has no limits like her god-father's, but unlike Jiraya, she never once got beaten up if she ever got caught. The women who saw her would either get aroused at seeing Naruko play with her long, fat and smelly cock or they would continue to poop as they would say 'Naruko-sama deserves to be happy. So why not do something that makes our beloved Jinchuriki happy which is shitting?'.

But back to Naruko, here we see the blond futa walking calmly and slowly as she had large black scroll on her back containing scrolls of money, her suplies, weaponry and scrolls containing a number jutsu that she was planing on ither learning or mastering them, while she was wearing her usual shinobi attire(with a lot weight of seals on her that went up to 22) with no foot wear since all her shoes were heavily stained with shit that belonged to a group of women she now calls her ass wives.

Thinking back on the week before she left, she had quite good time with the girls as she saw that they have all been reborn into nude-obsessed, cock sucking, shit loving anal whores who loved nothing but do their best to not meet the ends of the contract but only hope to make Naruko as happy as they were about everything. As the contract had stated, become Naruko's slave meant that they will quit their shinobi careers and only do has their master or mistress their of wishes. Naruko decided to try out her authority over them by having everyone of her ass wives wear super short skirts that covered half of the ass(and wear no underwear what-so-ever) and white transparent short-sleeve shirts that revealed a clear image of the breasts(also not wearing bras), and last but not least, take a bath once a month.

Much to her suprise, they all agreed to this as Karin said as she grew up in the grass village, all she had for wear was leaves and she would raaaaarely bath back then since water was scarce at that time. Kurenai and Yugao did agree, but asked if can use a genjutsu to hide the smell when ever they are in public, which Naruko agree to. The only reply Nruko got from Karura and Anko was the both of them ripping off their clothing, screaming and shouting in rejoice while saying 'we can finally go all out!' which got sweatdrop from everyone. None the less, Naruko was more the while pleased with how the first trail run of having sex with all them went as Yugao would cum caramel liquid poop, as Anko would cum endless logs of wood-brown shit fast with Kurenai and Karin cumming dark brown liquid then incredibly smooth shit which at some point they would use to dirty their breasts with. Naruko flew into the sky by a massive nose bleed when she was found them doing an orgy with Karura as their main source for a cock and saw Karura practically covered with their shit from head to toe. The entire hotel smelled so bad, it made Narukocum a galon with the force of Tsunade's chakra-powered punch and faint at just long one sniff! Not to mention they where all just as covered with wet feaces just as much as Karura was. The only Naruko called say was that she had never since anything as beautiful and awesome as that day and became even more proud of having to call Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Karin and Karura her shit-loving and cumming anal bitches!

But back to the present, Naruko sighed as she kicked a stone with her right foot and said from in her mind "Hey, Karura-chan. Are you there?" as she was starting to get bored and wanted to start a conversation with Karura to pass the time. From within the seal Karura was sitting with her legs crossed on what appeared to be a king-size bed with logs of humangous(fat as her cock) poop on the side of the bed from the floor as she was dressed in her traditional ass slave uniform which is a super short skirt that showed her wet and hairy pussy hidden under her massive balls while her cock was erect but not completely as the meat stick ws reasting on the lap of her left leg and weaing a white transparent short-sleeve shirt that revealed a clear image of the breasts with her super erect nippples poking the fabric as it got wet from the casual drop of breast milk leaking from the nipples of her huge tits, and she was reading a scroll.

"Always, Naruko-sama! What would my shitty mistress like to know today?" Replied Karura. Naruko was silent for a minute, and asked "Well... Say I meet up with Tsunade-chan and I make her my anal slave. Won't she also need you to do what you did to the others?"

Karura shook her head and replied "Nop. That won't be necessary. All you need to do is mark her with your mate mark and push some of your chakra into the mark. I can't exactly explain everything because it's just gonna be a looooong story. You'll see what happens to her the day after you mark her, Naruko-sama". Naruko nodded in agreement, seeing as Karura was never the kind of person who liked having to explain things and would rather let you see to make it easier on her side.

In other words, Karura is just too lazy to talk about it.

"Okay...so how about once I reach to a nearby town I continue my training on mastering the use of all your tails of chakra before I go ack to Konoha with Tsu-chan and Piggy-chan. I still haven't mastered using all nine tails to a point where there isn't a time limit anymore" said Naruko.

Karura paused for a while, and said answered "I don't think that's a good idea. Training to exceed the limit you have now has a lot of consequences like getting sick, remember?".

Naruko frowned, but nodded as she said "Yeah. When I achieved the current time limit which is five hours, I came down with a strong flu, a major headache and I ended up in a hospital bed for 2 days because my internal organs were healing from the damage your chakra did to them".

Karura blinked as she remembered something and said "However, you can train in using 'those' ablities of yours that 'she' gifted to you. You know what am talking about, Naruko-sama". Naruko completely froze as she blinked and replied "...Actually, that is a good idea. I only have a few more things to learn since I mastered all the other techniques and abilties.(Grin) And I can work on _**that**_ jutsu I always wanted to use. I haven't got use to using it yeat so am gonna need to do some chakra control on my cock in order to get more control of this jutsu"

Karura tilted her head to the side in confusion, but blushed as she figured what Naruko was getting and said "You know, Naruko. I don't think anyone will feel too happy about you doing 'that' to them, with me as an exception. Nobody will ever be the same when you use a jutsu of that nature on them. Man or women. Hell even summons, demons and other things". Naruko shrugged and said "So what if I scar he or she for life. At least he or she will die in a puddle of my super hot cum. That's an awesome way to go if you ask me."

Karura sweat drop and murmured something about perverted and deadly jutsu and crazy mistresses which naruko laughed to.

Naruko picked up the pace by tree hoping, and after 3 hours she finally reached a town and decided to settle in a hotel for a night as she need to rest for a while.

SCENE BREAK

Naruko finally reached to a hotel and quickly got settle in to a room just on the last floor of the building. She opened the door to her room and walked in as she closed it behind her, and took off the large scroll as she placed it besides the bed. She took of her cloths revealing her naked form with her DD-tits bouncing when she took off her shirt as the smells of her body spread through the entire room, and her 12inch long and 3inches fat penis was standing up straight with the head hitting the between of her tits. She closed her eyes and curled her toes as she took in the horrible smells of herself and sighed blissfully as she said "There we go. Now all I need to do is poop juuuust a little so I can re-freshen that smell of ass". With that said, she stood up straight and squeezed the cheeks of her ass tightly together, and pushed out a log of long, incredibly thick(3 inches at best), hot, sweaty yellow shit that painted her ass with it's colour. Naruko's eyelids closed slowly while she played with cock as she could feel the poop try to squeeze through the cheeks of her ass with just the head of the shit picking through her closed but cheeks and she could feel the cum she has been saving for a week started to slowly come out of the uterus of her penis like a tap releasing little water.

With a sigh, she stopped squeezing her ass cheeks together allowing the poop to fly out her wide set anus as it splatted on to the floor. Not a second later, Naruko could feel some more shit stored in her ass try to come out but this log seemed more...stronger for her to push out on her own.

"That's it. Next time I eat BBQ food with Chouji, am gonna have a limit. I think am constipated!".

She quickly got on top of the bed and buckled her knees slightly showing her hairy sack of balls and her bushy wet pussy with it's juices leaking.

She eye widen and said "Kami...I don't know how but...I can feel it trying to force it's way out. It's so big...and for some reason I feel hot!". In a poof of smoke, Karura appeared behind Naruko as she wasn't on the bed and said while she brushed Naruko back with her left and fingered Naruko's ass with right "Relax, Naruko-sama. Don't try to hold it back. Just let slip out on it's own"

"B-but...what if it's constipation?" Asked a worried naruko. Karura continued to do what she was doing to Naruko and replied "Naruko, trust me when I say your anus is trained to excrete shit that is just as wide as your foot. I personally made it that way as you grew up. And plus, you don't eat that much as you exercise regularly! The only thing I can say is that maybe your body is going through changes. Now stop fussing over nothing!".

Naruko nodded slowly and eased the grip on her knees, and Karura massaged the sides of Naruko as she said "Now then just relax and push it slowly". Naruko's blue eyes rolled to the back of her head as sh slowly pushed out the shit with the head being visible as her anus started pumping and the first few inches of the dark brown poop am out. Karura stood their wide eyes as she gasped but shook it off as she estimated the size of the width of Naruko's shit could be 3.5 to 4.3 inches!

"Sweet Kaguya...Naruko is giving birth to some big fat and(sniffs) incredibly smelly shit the world as ever come to have. And the texture looks so amazing...your doing good Naruko-sama...just keep helping get out by pushing slowly" said Kaguya she brushed Naruko's sides. Naruko did so unconsciously and over just a couple of seconds, the big fat shit was now swirling pile was just touching Naruko's relaxed anus. Naruko submitted to her sleep and fall backwards as she was caught by Karura who pick her up bridal style and said "There, there. That wasn't so bad now was it? You were never constipated you silly mistress(giggles) It look's like she'll be shitting this much shit for long time as long as she keeps her health in check". Karura walked up a couch and placed Naruko onto it as she made a red fox fur blanket from Ying release and covered Naruko who snuggled up to it as quick as it got onto her. Karura turned around frowned as she sensed chakra signature just further away from the town as she said to herself "It looks like I was right. They would start with Naruko seeing as she lives up to everything the bingo has on her like her current rnk and strength.(sigh0 It's a shame they don't what is reaaaally going on and kind of being their going up against here".

She took one last glance at Naruko and poofed away back into the seal.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/: Here it is! Chapter 3! Before I begin, I would like to say sorry for the shortness of this chapter along with the next one. I decided to separate the work(Buttom line: I am too high to type it all). However, I would like to add Konan, Mei Terumi, Kushina Uzumaki,Kin Tsuchi, Yugito Nii and Samui.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**8:00pm**_

_**Konoha council chambers**_

"All am asking is that you have me officially accompany Naruko on this mission! For crying out, the Akatsuki are finally making there move! Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshikage were just here looking for Naruko and now that they know she isn't in the village AND she is travelling on her own, Naruko is more in danger then she has ever been. Just let me get to her before they get to her!" Was what Jiraya yell as the council members and the village elders looked at him with stoic expressions.

The council was currently having a meeting because of the recent events that occurred in the village.

It was just after an hour Naruko left the village that one S-rank missing nin known as Itachi Uchiha along with S-rank missing nin Kisame Hoshikage arrived in the village in search of abducting Naruko in the hopes of extracting the Kyuubi from her. The two missing nins were intercepted by Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi who fought the two Akatsuki members in hopes of arresting and finding out more about the organisation they worked for, but the two S-rank shinobi fled the scene once they found out that Naruko had already left the village and she was alone.

Jiraya was in the village but he...well he was at another place doing something else while all this happened. So here he is now, trying to once again get on this mission as he tried to beg the council and the village elders to be apart of the retrieval mission.

Tsume sighed as she took out a bingo book and paged through it, and found the page she was looking for as she place a pencil in the centre and tossed it to Jiraya who caught it

"Look Jiraya of the sannin. I know and understand your concern for god daughter as she is still a chunin and she is very young. But what you seem to forget is that she far stronger then any shinobi this village has ever come to produce" said Tsume as she folded her arms. Chouza nodded and stood up as he said "That is correct. The information her bingo book status holds is very true just as her shinobi acedemy report is true. She is. Nearly in league with Madara Uchiha and the Tobirama Senju with all expects of being a shinobi. She has gained experience with her past opponents during her missions and plus. She can now control all Nine tails of the Kyuubi for a very good impressive 5 hours. That is longer than the limit that both her mother Kushina Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki could ever come to accomplish".

Hiashi also nodded and said as he looked at Jiraya "If that isn't enough proof. During the second part of the chunin exams, she fought and nearly killed Orochimaru along with the Crystal release user he was accompanied with. We don't exactly know her many other abilities within her arsenal but we can completely assure you that she is more strong enough to take care of herself against two ninja S-rank missing nins like Itachi and Kisame".

Jiraya read the book and closed as he sighed and responded "I know she is. I saw her beat the living day lights out of Orochimaru as she used the shinigami's mask to summon the shinigami and take away his arms. She has long surpassed me and her parents when she was young, and she'll probably surpass the other hokages if she continues to train hard and gain more experience, even though it's makes me sad I don't have anything to teach her now...Fine. I'll back off. But I will continue having my spy network dig up some info on the Akatsuki".

Shikaku brushed his chin and said "However. I find it weird that the so called leader of the Akatsuki would send two S-rank missing nins to fight and hope to abduct an SS-rank missing nin like Naruko. By all means, Itachi was and still his a prodigy in his clan as he is one of the very few to posses the Mangekyo Sharingan and he also knows nearly all the techniques and abilities these eyes have. And Kisame is one of the seven swords men of the mist. But I think their underestimating her too far...".

_**Next day: 5:30am in the morning**_

SCENE BREAK

Sakura was walking all by herself in the shinobi district as she was dress in her normal outfit except her hair grew back to it's full length and she had a diamond designer necklace with a small gold tomoe hanging from it.

"(Sigh) It's been a week since I last saw Naruko-chan. I heard she became a chunin even though my mom says she will be taking Orochimaru's spot as the sanin of Konoha. Plus, Karin-chan told me Naruko now as what she always dreamed of having which is Ass wives...(Sigh) If I wasn't such a bitch back when I was a kid, maybe I would be wearing that transparent shirt and that super short skirt. She already marked me during the wave mission when I confessed to her" said Sakura as she looked at her C-cup tits and continued "Her mate mark gave me these lovely big breasts, along with my affinity for water and increasing my level of chakra to high chunin level.(Blushes) and I sort of like those 'things' that she likes.".

Sakura stopped at the Uzumaki state which is the hotel Naruko and along with Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Karin, Temari, Fu and other women who finally arrived a day before Naruko left. She walked and greeted the black-haired girl who is Kin Tsuchi who was wearing the standard super short skirt(wearing no underwear as her light brown logs of hard poop were scattered everywhere on the floor of the counter, and she wore no foot wear) and white transparent short-sleeve shirts that revealed a clear image of the small but perky breasts.

Kin along with Tayuya and Karin were rescued by Naruko 6 years ago. Naruko found them before Orochimaru did so it's safe to say Tayuya never got the curse mark but rather a juuin jutsu far more stronger then orochimaru's which is Naruko's mate mark, aka 'the dark seal'.

Back to the present sakura walked up the counter and said "Ohayio, Kin-chan. I was wondering if Naruko-chan is still here. Some two men dressed in big black red-cload pattern cloaks came here asking where she is". Kin 'hmm' for a second and looked back to sakura and replied "No, Naruko-sama isn't here. She left yesterday to go on a retrieval mission to bring back Tsunade-sama. I don't have the actual details on it, but she will return. As for those two men that were here, they belong to an organisation known as the Akatsuki. They are a group of 9 S-rank missing nins who's main objective is to capture all the Jinchuriki of the world abstract the bijuu from them, killing the jinchuriki in the process.

All the hidden villages of the elemental nations still haven't figured out what the organisation hopes to accomplish, but naruko-sama and Karura already kin know. In fact, their plan is the final key to Naruko-sama's one true dream". Sakura blinked in confusing and asked "Dream? Is it a bad one?".

Kin giggles as she eye-smiled and replied "Not even the slightest, Sakura-chan. It's more of something she want's to do. But you'll have to learn from-

Before Kin could finish speaking, the entrance door opened and was shut closed by none other then Sasuke Uchiha dressed in his normal attire of clan clothes. He stood there with a scowl on his face and stomped his way to the counter with Sakura getting out his way.

"Demon slut. Where is she? Tell me now! ITACHI IS WITH HER!

Kin narrowed her eyes and pressed the 'Sasuke alert button' which made Anko in the security surveillance room.

Kin tried to make sure Sasuke didn't go upstairs by telling him to leave as he was banned from entering the estate, but the duck-ass haired genin just refused to leave and kept demanding for Naruko.

"If you won't tell me where she is willingly, I'll beat it out of you, you(sniffs) self-defecating bitch. Hn! You must have shit yourself the minute I walked in this peace of trash building-

"Alright, that's enough Uchiha. If you wanna know where Naruko-sama is, she is currently in one of the small towns just outside the village. Now get the fuck out of here or else I'll throw you out by your ass!" Said Anko as she appeared next to Sakura in a Earth shunshin dressed in her ass wive attire with her ass cheeks have a stained dark brown color and her stains were stained with the colour of urine. Sasuke growled and walked to the glassed doors of the building but stopped at them and looked behind as he said "This isn't over, you filthy snake whore. Sakura, you coming with me now! Your gonna come watch me train, so get your demon-whoring peace-of-shit self here next to me before I cut that hair off!".

Sakura quickly hid behind Anko, as Anko sent a cold glare to Sasuke who flinched at it as she said with a low and cold voice similar to Naruko's " , Or rip off what makes you valuable to this village, you selfish, self-centred bastard of a a child! Get the fuck out!".

Sasuke scowled at walked out, making Sakura sigh in relief.

"If it's okay with everyone, can I please stay here for a while? My parents left on a business trip to Kumo and am home alone. I promise I won't cause any trouble" said Sakura. Anko shrugged and replied "Sure, whatever. Just take off your cloths and stay naked until Naruko-sama comes back and makes you one of us. And if your gonna live here, that means your gonna have to contribute to making this place a good old 'paradise' if you know what I mean". Kin giggled as Sakura nodded with a blush and 'Eeep!' when Anko ripped of her clothing and grabbed her by the hand as she walked up stairs while saying "First things first. We gotta rid of those morals you have and make you a **reeeeeal** women".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next Morning**_

**With Naruko**

With a gasp, Naruko sat up and looked around to see she was still in her hotel room and she slept on the couch since the bed still had her enormous long and thick log of poop from yesterday. She got off the couch, stood up and stretched her arms as she yawned. Without any warning, light-yellow warm urine sprayed out of her vi gina and trickled down her legs as she squeezed her left breast making her breast milk come out...

"Aaah...refreshing!" Said Naruko as her pissing ended. She walked up to her her large scroll and un sealed a bowl of fresh and hot miso ramen and ate as she released loud and smelly farts, all the while giggling to herself. She finished the bowl and quickly un sealed one off her small storage scrolls. She sealed up her gigantic poop along with the shit she crapped out on the floor and cleaned the floor using some water from the bathroom and sprayed the room with an aerosol spray making her bad and smelly body smell be replaced by the sent of red roses. She meditate for a while on the bed still naked as ever with her ass still dirty with stains of her own poop and the pubic hair of her vagina and sack of fat balls adding to the horrible smell, but she stopped when she since two firmiliar chakra signatures coming up to her door.

Naruko opened her eyes, and spoke to Karura through the mental link as she said 'Ohayio, Karura-chan. Looks like they arived here quicker then I thought they would'. From within the seal, Karura was already in her bijuu form sitting on her belly, and she replied **'Yep! So what are you gonna do?'**

'While I do wanna help get rid of 'the problem' and talk to Itachi, I don't want to give pervy-sage a reason to come along to get Tsu-chan. Plus Sasuke is down stares and Maito Guy is not far from here. Let me just put what I have to say in code to them' said Naruko as she did a one-hand ram seal and got into her outfit similiar to the ass wive uniform but instead of the colour being white it was black and she willed her penis to be a hard and vein-throbbing boner with pre-cum slowly coming out. Karura shook her head as she said to herself **'Poor poor, Kisame. I may not like you, but I feel for you now'.**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Knocks could be heard from the door, and Naruko stood up from the bed and pinched the nipples of her tits making them erect and said "Coming!" as she walked up the door. She first curled her urine-socked toes and sighed, then opened the door showing Itachi Uchiha dressed in a black cloak that had red clouds on it and undernieth the cloak is his anbu uniform, with his full three tomoe matured sharingan active. And with him was Kisame Hoshikage dressed in the same cloak as Itachi expect he had a large sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back.

Kisame's face cringed as he said "Ugh...it seems the bingo books was right about her 'sense of self respect for modesty. Just look at that thing between between her legs". Itachi looked Naruko in the eyes and said "Naruko Uzumaki. Please...step outside. We would like to talk to you". Naruko smirked as she nodded and stepped outside as she crossed her arms and rested her back against the wall with her left foot for balance. She looked at Kisame and notcied he hasn't stopped looking at her pre-cumming big cock and said "What's wrong, Hoshikage-san. You've never seen a futanari before? Or do you wish to have what I have-

"Naruko Uzumaki. We are here to take you back to our base to abstract the Kyuubi from you. Me and my partner are here to acompany you there. Please, don't resist or else we will have to use force" said Itachi interupting Naruko. Kisame grabbed his sword and said with a grunt "I don't trust her, Itachi. She is a rank above the both of us. Let me cut of a leg...and whatever you can call that demon of a pole(sniffs) KAMI! YOU STINK THEN A PILE OF ROTTEN FISHES AND DEAD RATS!"

"Enough Kisame! What do you say, Naruko Uzumaki?" Said itachi as he looked at Naruko with a blank face.

Naruko looked passed the two Akatsuki members and said "I think you need to handle that situation behind you first" making both men to look back and see Sasuke standing there panting as he glared at Itachi with his sharingan.

Kisame(as he was holding the nostrils of his nose shut from very bad stench coming from Naruko) raised his eyebrow and said "Well what do we have here? Hey Itachi. I thought you killed everyone from the Uchiha clan. Who is this kid? He looks just like you."

Itachi just looked at Sasuke with an empty look and said "This...this is my brother.".

Sasuke growled and said "Itachi...uchiha...I have done everything you said...I have hated you the minute you left...and I never stopped!".

Naruko thought to herself '(sigh) I may not like the arrogant emo dipshit...but I can't let him suffer the Tsukyomi again. That will triger the curse seal and Tsunade-chan will already have enough to deal with when she get's back and she made it perfectly clear she doesn't want anything to do with any Uchiha because of what Madara did to her family...(Sigh) here goes nothing!'. She dissappeared into black smoke and re-appeared infront of Itachi and looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes and said with a cold voice "Sasuke, I don't know how you got out of the village...but you better go back. These men behind me are waaaaay above your_ 'elite uchiha' _league. So if you know what's good for you, you'd tipy toe out of here and-

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WITH THIS DOBE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Said Sauke as he prepared a chidori. Itachi said nothing but looked at Naruko who was shooking her head as she said "Fine, you asked for it".

SWOOSH!

Just like that she dissappeared and appeared infront of Sasuke and grabbed the wrist holding the assasination jutsu and snapped making Sasuke scream in agony and competely end the Jutsu. She grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall as Sasuke grunted in pain, and looked in her ocean-blue eyes as she said "Listen here you little spoilt peace of waste. Itachi let you leave because you just weren't worth his time. He left you to live on wim, you duck-ass haired excuse of for a dissapointment. You are nothing to him or anyone and you will never be no matter how much hate you can build up or who's cock you suck just to get as strong as Itachi. Your just a pathetic excuse of life and you will always be, _**Sasgay**_". She placed two fingers on the curse mark that was on Sasuke's neck and pumped some demonic chakra causing...

HmmmmmmmmmAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sasuke to scream as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body to go shake violently. This continued to happen for 3 minutes then Sasuke lost conciousness as he landed on the floor with a thud and his body went limp.

Naruko stood up and looked at the two men from over her shoulder and said "As much I want to talk and come along..."

Naruko did her trademark dark smoke shunshin as she appeard between the men and brushed the back of her head with her left hand and massaged her pre-cum stinking cock with her right hand...

"I can only give you this info and you'll know who to deliver it to Itachi:

We need to immediatly, cousin. Just go to our ruins and you will find my other half and come with the flower in exchange.

Got it?".

Itachi did nothing but sent the message to Naruko that she under stands through flashing his sharingan Kisame blinked in confusion not understanding the message, but before he could say anything, itach walked pass Naruko and sent a glance to her which she sent back, then walked on forward to Kisame and glared at him with his Mangakyo sharingan as he said "Were leaving now, Kisame. Don't argue with me".

Kisame glanced at him and sighed as he ran out the building along with Itachi as the sharingan user burnt a whole in the wall using ametarasu flames.

Naruko stood there for a second as she spoke to Karura...

'Do you think Itachi got it well, Karura-chan?'

**'Well yes. The main concern is Sasuke for now.'**

'Don't worry about him. I'll deal with the memory of all this when the time comes. For now, I need to get going'

Naruko quickly grabbed her large black scroll in the room and closed the door. With no warning, she left in black swirl not before looking at Sasuke who's eyes wearing only open slighty

SCENE BREAK!

**With Itachi and Kisame**

"What the hell, Itachi?! Why did we leave her back there?! We didn't even try to put up a fight!" Said Kisame. The two men where tree hoping all the way back to Ame in Kage level speeds.

Itachi didn't answer as he was in his own world, thinking back to that day...

Flashback: 6 years ago

In a forest just a few miles away from Ame, here we see Itachi dressed in his anbu suit with his sword strapped to his back. Standing infront of of a women who wore the Akatsuki cloak and a pair of black shinobi sandals, as she had a piercing on her chin, clear orange eyes and short blue hair with bangs covering the side of her face and an origami flower at the top. The two were standing infront of a huge red oak tree with an Uzu symbol ingraved on it.

"I see you have arrived on time, Itachi Uchiha. Please, follow me inside.." Sad Konan as she did a few handsigns and the tree began to open in the centre.

"Forgive me for asking, but are we not supposed to be meeting Leader-sama in Ame, Konan-san?" Asked itachi. Once she got finished, the centre of the tree was completely open showing there was a room within the tree. Konan looked back to Itachi and said with a stoic face "Correct, but am afraid I can't tell you anything untill we are inside. Now please, let's not waste anymore time here.".

Itachi nodded and followed Konan inside the tree. Once inside. The room appeared to be as big as an office with the walls were white and the sealing was a gloss black with a chandelier, and the floor had red tailes with a large black swirl in the centre of the floor with diamond-incrusted tomoes surrounding it. There was a kingsized bed at the far back of the room with shelfs containing scrolls files and 14 large scrolls, two single-person couches on the right of the room with a small table in between and another door just on the far left of the room. Sitting in one of the couches was none other then Nagato Uzumaki looking as healthy as a horse as he was looking at Itachi.

Itachi was confused. Very confused. He was gonna was voice his confusion but was stopped by Nagato who mentioned Itachi to sit down and for Konan to get them some tea from the tower.

Itachi sat down and listened to Nagato as he said "I understand your confusion, Itachi. But rest assured, the person you met at Konoha is one my paths and not the actual rinnegan user. My name is Nagato, and I am one of the three who founded the Akatsuki with Konan and my deva path taking up the alias Pein. The reason why you're here is because I am to tell you that starting from now. You will be a spy for my cousin, konoha along with me in finding out a number of things from certain people and give konoha infomation on the plans of this organisation.

You see, long ago during the third shinobi war, a man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha came to Ame insearch of me, Konan and my late colleague. He came to us and proposed a deal that we help him a mission to attain peace in the world by reviving a weapon that will eliminate the five great hidden villages and stop all wars in the world. My colleague, being the leader at that time, declined him, but months later he died and in my anguish and bitterness, I called for the one claiming to be Madara and told him I shall work with him on the mission to revive the beasts"

Itachi nodded showing he was still giving his attention to Nagato who continued

"Three years back I met someone known as Kaguya Otsutsuki. The mother of the sage of the six paths and fallen Goddess and Guardian of the world. She came to me and healed my body back to it's current state, where as I was weakened by the Gedo statue due to using it to defend Konan on the day my colleague died. She further explained to me who 'Madara' truly is what has been truly happening for everything up until she came".

Itachi nodded, and asked "I believe Madara Uchiha died few decades back so it's just too impossible for someone to live this long, even with having the Eternal Mangakyo Sharingan, but if I remember clearly, 8 years ago in Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked, I saw a man wearing some kind of orange swirl mask and he had the mangakyo sharingan. So who is this imposter claiming to be Madara?"

Nagato cleared his through and said "Obito Uchiha"

"..."

"..."

"O-...obito? But...he was crushed under a pile of rocks and died many years ago. This can't be possible at the very least" said itachi as Nagato nodded and replied "Yes, one can say that but however. Half of his body was completely destroyed while the other half was still at work. He was saved by the real Madara during that time, Itachi.

It turns out that Madara Uchiha lived at the time he was defeated and nearly killed by Hashirama Senju, and not only did he survive but he merged the DNA of Hashirama which result to his life span extending and gained..."

"The rinnegan. I read a tablet about how this doujutsu can be gained back in Konoha. It was made by my clan's ancestor Indra Otsustuki"

"Ah yes, that is true. But however, Madara lived on draining the chakra of the Gedo statue ever since then. Getting back to Obito, Madara found him and helped him get back to shape, and in return he asked Madara for a favour to help achive a goal Madara wants to accomplish which is the Moons eye plan. In basic explanation, it works in steps as step one is getting all the bijuu. Step 2 is having them all sealed into the Gedo statue resulting in reviving the ten tails. Step three is sealing the beast into himself, therefore becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki and lastly is step four which is a technique. Use the moon as an eye to put every single being into the an infinite Tsukyomi, making the entire planet enter an infinite dream where as a person can have anything they want and even revive the dead"

Itachi stared at Nagato with wide eyes, shocked at hearing this, but shook it off as Nagato sighed and said "The technique might seem like a very harmless and peaceful ideal, but in reality, it never is, Itachi".

Itachi looked confused but kept quiet and payed attention to Nagato as he crossed his arms relaxed into the couch. Not a second later, Konan appeared in a paper shunshin carrying a tray of tea and placed it on the table between the coaches. Nagato nodded in thanks and took a cup of tea and drank along with Itachi doing the same

**CLIFF HANGER JUTSU!**


	5. Chapter 5

After some time, the two men finished the tea and Nagato continued speaking...

"I can't go into the exact details of it since I don't happen to know that much. But we will talk about why you're clan was killed at later time. For now, I'd rather show you my memory of the encounter rather then discuss it since everyone is waiting for you at the tower in Ame."

Itachi was silent for a moment, as he remembered his hainous deed of killing everyone save for his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, but blink in confusion when hearing something about his clan as he asked

"What do you mean by why my clan was killed?"

"I'll get to that soon, Itachi.(Sigh) If what I know is true, the Senju and Uchiha are the only people to know about the sage of the six paths. But the Uzumaki clan knew about the entire family, along with other secrets that have never been founded by anyone nor anything.

However, Kaguya Otsutsuki spoke to me about a number of things. But none of that come as important as the past, present and future Itachi. Please, come a bit closer so I can show you my encounter" said Nagato. Itachi came a bit forward and Nagato placed two fingers onto Itachi's forehead, showing the time Nagato talked to Kaguya as she spoke about her past, power, fall and everything else in between.

After that, Itachi sat back into the couch and remained silent for a few minutes as he began to recollect everything he saw and what he was told by Nagato.

"...I also sat here in this chair deep in thought of what she said...if what she said is going to happen...and 'her heir/ mistress being the only saviour who will re-shape the world in her own image and reign peace and order' is the option to world peace...'How can I trust such a person like her to rule over the world and humanity and not make the same mistake Kaguya did?' Is the question you are asking yourself. Am afraid I can't answer that Itachi, but the advice I can give you for now is that 'peace is something this world can only achieve once and loose it again...if humanity needs to sacrafice the one gift it has been given for peace...you must seek your reasons to help or decide not to. It's entirely up to you, Itachi".

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI!

Itachi was shook out of his thoughts when Kisame yelled "Hey Itachi! Am talking to you! What's going on here?!"

Itachi did slow down his speed nor did he look back but replied with his emotionless voice "...Jiraya of the sanin was not far from us along with Maito Guy. We retreated mainly for that...and the fact that you couldn't stand the bad stench Naruko Uzumaki carries". Kisame scoffed as he said "Whatever. Next time that stinking bitch won't be so lucky. Samahada would definitly like to taste that fox chakra she has"

**SCENE BREAK**

_**The next morning**_

**With Naruko**

Naruko was standing on top of one the walls around the Tanzaku castle looking for Tsunade along with her assistant Shizune. As she was looking, she re-opened the mental link with Karura and said 'So when I get to Tsu-chan. What should I do so that she can become like my other ass wives, Karura-chan?'

**'Simple. You mark her with he Dark seal. I modified your juuinjutsu so it can give the changes I gave to Anko, Yugao and the others. It takes a whole hour for the changes to kick in so don't be afraid to have some bare sex with her just after you marked her'**

Naruko nodded and just then, exiting the castle was Tsunade Senju looking slighty tipsy as always(with a small blush on her cheeks) along side Shizune who was carrying the small pink bundle of joy dressed in some small clothing, Tonton.

Before she could go to the two women and pig, Naruko sensed some firmiliar chakra signatures coming from behind the castle, and frowned as she said to herself "And just when I thought he wouldn't show up to piss me off. That slithering pedophile and his lacky slither right in, fucking some part of day. Ugh!".

Having no choice, she leap into the sky and flew down in high blinding speeds...

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade was not happy. Not even in the least! A couple of days back, her god daughter/lover and mistress sent a demon summon with a letter saying she will be coming to fetch her. Tsunade was over joyed by this and decided to drink every last drop of sake she can by with the money naruko usually gives her since Naruko wanted Tsunade to not go into dept anymore. Just when she was gonna hit the casino and probably win(maybe), the castle exploded showing her old teamate Orochimaru and kabuto at the top of two snake summons. The two hop off and land infront of Tsunade and Shizune as the snaked dispelled itself away

"Tsunade" said Orochimaru with his trademark smirk. Tsunade narrowed her eyes only slightly as she responded "Orochimaru. It sure has been a while. What do want this time. I know you didn't come all this way just to greet me and pass by".

"Always in a rush, aren't you? Well then, I came here to ask you of a small favor. You see, just recently I fought and killed our old sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi" said Orochimaru. Tsunade stared at the pale man with wide eyes but reverted back to normal as she replied "So I've heard. But it seems he don't go out without having to leave you with a gift, Orochimaru. I can see your arms don't look any good".

Orochimaru slightly grunted from the pain he felt, but hid it well as Kabuto stepped forward and said "You are correct about that, Lady Tsunade. Lord Orochimaru was in battle with the sandaime. But the battle was lost when the nine tails jinchuriki appeared and used the shinigami mask to summon the. Shinigami and seal away his arms.

Lord Orochimaru would like to offer you something in exchange you help him with his arms".

Shinzune looked to Tsunade as she said "D-don't listen to them, Tsunade-sama! Please don't! Think of-"

From above the four, they looked up seeing something was decending down towards them veeery fast, and they quickly leap away

BOOM!

All that could be seen was a shadow of the feminin figure kneeling on one knee. The figure stood slowly, and Tsunade immediatly recognized who this person is as she gasps in shock along with shizune. Tonton hopped out of Shuzine's arms, running in the direction of the figure.

The women turned to face Orochimaru and kabuto as she said with a sweet soft but deadly voice "Orochimaru-kun...what did I tell you about coming anywhere near my precious people?". Right there, Orochimaru's smirk turned upside down as he hissed in anger of knowing full well who the women is...

"You...you canniving inhuman whore!"

The dust cleared revealing Naruko dressed in her shinobi attire(still no shoes) with her large black scroll hanging just aboce her fat bubble sticky ass.

"Oink! Oink!"

Naruko turned to Tonton's direction and captured the small pig in a hug...

"Tonton-chan! I missed you so much! Momma misses you too!" Yelled naruko as she rubbed the side of her face against the crying pig's face, making everyone present sweat drop.

The moment ended when Orochimaru focused his killing intent on Naruko who stopped as she looked at Orochimaru with a sweet smile promising death.

"Sorry. I forgot about you Orochimaru-kun. Now then..."

Naruko looked down to Tonton who showed no signs of being effect by Orochimaru's killing intent, and naruko looked back at Orochimaru with a sun blazing glare as she continued "Here's what's gonna happen you child molesting, power hungry, child-cocking suck snake. Your gonna take that stupid offer of yours and shove where not even the moon doesn't shine and slither back to whatever hole your pale ass slithered from. Am I clear?"

Tsunade looked at Shizune and spoke in wisper "Shizune. Now would be a good time to run since I spent every last dime she gave me on alcohol".

Back with Orochimaru and Kabuta, the silver-haired medical nin stepped up as he and spoke "Naruko Uzumaki. Kunoichi of Konohagakure No sato, SS-rank Ninja...You track record truly is the most outstanding in all of history. You have killed 4 daiymos, killed 4 kages, 7 demons from the land of Demons, and you are the summoner of the most powerful demon clan there has ever existed namely the Mashima clan...you truly what your record sets you out to be

However, we aren't here to to fight but rather to offer you and lady Tsunade both a deal you can't refuse".

Orochimaru eye widened but glared at Kabuto as he said "Kabuto! You fool! What do you're doing?!"

"Hush! Lord Orochimaru! I'm trying to get out us of this situation without having get you more injured then you already are!" Said Kabuto.

"Hey..." Was what Naruko said getting the attention of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I warned you, now your gonna have to deal with this..."

She did a number of handsigns making both sannins eye widen and say "Oh no"

"Kabuto were leaving now! Get here quickly!" Said Orochimaru.

Before they knew it, Naruko thrusted her right palm forward towards Orochimaru and Kabuto and said in low and cold tone...

"Black release: Scream of the sun"

A mighty wave of ametarasu flames came bursting out from a palm, turning everything in sight to ashes. Unfortunatly, Kabuto and Orochimaru had already escaped.

Naruko sighed as she said "Damn it. He always seems to dodge it everytime I use it on him!"

Tonton oinked to Naruko, who eye-widened but relaxed as a dark aura came over her, making Tsunade sweat heavily as she started shaking in fear "Shizune...shizu-"

She looked besides, only to see Shizune had already dissappeared, and muttured 'coward', but squeel when she felt the godly killing intent rolling of off Naruko as a image of a beast with ten tails was clear from behind her

**"TTTTTTTSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I BEAT YOU SENSESLY ABOUT SPENDING MY MONEY RECKLESSLY!"**

"EEEEHHH!"

SCENE BREAK

"Kami! Did you have to beat me so badly? I'm still shaking from those lashes and spanking you gave me!" Said Tsunade. The two blondes were sitting in a hotel as Tsunade was sitting at the front of a bed naked as her large breasts had very erotic nipples with her hairy blonde armpits being clearly visible as it was a small bush, and her blonde bush of pubic hair she has just above her piss-leaking vagina could be seen giving her a very beautiful look.

Naruko stood there with her arms closed looking at Tsunade with a glare, who looked down as she brushed her right arm. Naruto sighed as she replied "You know, Tsunade-chan. There are certain things I can take when it comes to you. But using a million ryo on useless things like shopping, gambling and alcohol is just above my limit. I don't know how much I can take of you draining me of my money and apologising later and ask for more like nothing happened".

For a moment Tsunade kept quiet as she let Naruko give speak but looked up to her with an apologetic look as she said "I'm sorry Naruko-chan. I have been careless these past months and am heavily under debt again. I...was just depressed back then".

"Why? What happened, Tsu-chan?" Asked Naruko as she sat down besides Tsunade. Tsunade sighed as she replied "Two months back, in July was Nawaki's birthday. It was one of the worst periods of my life I have ever gone through, Naruko. I was so saddened I just wanted to be left alone so Shizune left to Kiri and gave me the money. I drank and got so drunk I ended up in fights just at people looking at me weird...I even demolished an entire bar just for not giving me sake.

I was by all means not myself and I wasn't sober for that three days beating the shit of innocent people, destroying bars, restaurants any other building that didn't want to give me what I wanted. My last straw was on gambling when I lost a lot of money in one night and I trashed the whole thing and got band from the village".

Naruko layed her head on Tsunade's shoulder and said "Oh Tsunade, I forgive you this time since you didn't do it on purpose. But you still owe me big time and your gonna start paying now".

Tsunade looked at Naruko with a look of question, which made naruko stand up and walk to her large scroll and open it. She placed her palm on a paper drawing and in a poof of smoke, a rolled up single paper appeared. She grabbed it and walked up to Tsunade.

"Ara...Naruko, what are you talking about?" Asked Tsunade. Naruko, not answering, pushed Tsunade on her back as was on top off her still holding the scroll.

She quickly latched on to Tsunade's lips, surprising the busty sannin but slowly closed her eyes as she got into the kiss herself and opened her mouth giving Naruko full excess. She snaked her tongue into Tsunade's mouth and the two powerful kunoichi battled for dominance but the battle was short as Naruko outright dominated her as she licked Tsunade's tongue getting the taste of sake mixed with red wine. Tsunade moaned as she could feel naruko wash her mouth with her saliva and slightly swallows it down just to savour it.

Naruko separated herself from the kiss making Tsunade moan in disappointment at the moment ending.

"You owe me not for what you did so far, but for saving you and Shizune-chan and tonton-chan. I need you to become my ass wife and abandon and disobay all your beliefs, and only see me as your lover, mistress, owner and goddess. Will you become my anal slave, Tsunade Senju?" Said Naruko in a seductive voice as her eyes were half open and her eyes flashed pale white for a short time.

Tsunade eye widened as she said "Naruko...why?...but...why are you asking me this when you know full well I'll do it. You saved me and Shizune that day we nearly got killed by Yagura, the forth mizukage! It took me a while to let go of my past with Dan for you but I have now. So my answer is...I'll gladly become your ass wife, cum dump, human toilet, piss rug, fuck dummy. I'll become anything for you!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tsu...nade...chan..." Said Naruko as she looked at Tsunade in shock at the answer she got.

Naruko smiled and brushed Tsunade's left cheek with her palm as she spoke "Okay then..."

She kissed Tsunade and trailed kisses all the way to the side of her neck and did one-hand seals, then she bit Tsunade as she pushed her chakra into the bite. Tsunade eye widened as her back arched up and her toes curled, and her body began to get a black glow as her eyes gained slits, the small bangs covering her face gained black tips, the nipples of her breast got perky and the breasts grew a little, the hair of her armpits grew and started to smell slightly, her pubic hair re-shaped into a swirl with a big tomoe going with it and her pussy began to sweat of it's juices as her anus gained some small black hair around it.

Naruko ended the process as she looked to see a large red letter N with a circle around it having three tomoes as the circle was spinning anti-clock wise. She looked at Tsunade and notice she seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness as her moans would get high and low every now and then.

After a few seconds, Tsunade began to quite down and opened her choclate-brown slitted eyes to see Naruko still on top of her but now positioned between her legs look directly at her with a smile saying "Congratulations, Tsunade-chan. You are now my anal mate, wife and slave. In order to make it official, I want you to get on your hands and knees stick out your ass for me and sign this contract". Tsunade nodded and and did as she was told as Naruko gave her the paper.

Naruko took some lipstick and inserted it into Tsunade's anus making the senju blonde moan as she sucked the tube in, and naruko took it out and threw it behind her.

"Read out the words written on the contract and sign with your blood Tsu-chan".

"Hai, Naruko-sama. I, Tsunade Senju, starting now will become a faithful and loyal ass wife to Naruko Uzumaki and do all and anything she orders me to do at any place, any time of the day and in any situation I am in. Her word are above all laws and she is the only being I fear and worship through all of existence"

Tsunade bit her thumb and signed at the bottom of the page, and gave it to Naruko who thrusted the bottom right of the page into Tsunade's anus making the blond bit her lower lip and say "Hmmm the roughness of the paper rubbing against my shithole hurts a little, Naruko-sama. Please, hurry up and make me yours!"

"Enjoy this because this will be the last time you ever have your ass wiped again, Tsu-chan" said Naruko as she stopped and took out the paper from Tsunade's red lipstick-covered anus and rolled up the paper as she made it poof away back into her large black scroll subconsciously".

**LEMON!(WATERSPORTS AND SCAT SCENE)!**

Naruko, with a half ram seal, made her cloths poof away into a seal tattoo on her shoulder making herself naked from head to toe, and closed her eyes as she focused and made her penis twitch and it rose and rose into a full 13 inches long and 3 inches wide size with veins pulsing around it and pre cum leaking out as if it was real cum and her anus began to open up as the head of her incredibly huge 4inches wide brown log of poop started to peek out but stopped it from flowing out as she let it stay that way.

"Now then, Tsu-chan. Your body along with along the other systems and your chakra network have been changed to fit the needs of the contract. So don't be worried about loosing your ass to my fat cock, okay?" Said a smirking Naruko as she positioned her enormous penis at Tsunade's anus. She slowly pushed it in making Tsunade scream a little and moan and moan louder with ever inch going.

Once five inches entered...

"Ah! Ah! Eh! Oh! Aaaaaaah!"

SPLASH!

She release a burst of dark yellow urine from her sweating vagina.

Naruko smiled as she asked "What's wrong, Tsu-chan? I haven't even got completely in and you're already bursting out you piss for me".

Tsunade clenched on the blanket of the bed shut her eyes closed as she said "Your penis! It's so big, it's making my ass spread so wide...Hmmmmm! I don't understand! It's not painful at all! IT JUST FEELS SOO GOOD I COULDN'T HANDLE IT!"

Naruko smiled as she replied "I see. Well then, let me making this even more pleasurable for you, Tsu-chan". She grabbed Tsunade by the hips and slowly continued to push in until the entire length was inside. She fucked the busty slug princess at slow pace for while getting loud moans from Tsunade every time she rammed into her ass.

"Naruko-sama! Naruko-sama! Please..." Asked tsunade as she pressed her face down and stuck out her ass more. Naruko slapped the right ass cheek hard getting squeal from Tsunade who released another line of piss from her dirty vagina.

"Please what?...what the fuck do you want me to do, Tsunade?!" Yelled naruko as she slapped Tsunade's ass again.

"HARDER! FUCK MY ASS HARDER! GO FASTER UNTILL MY ASS CUM! PLEASE! FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS HARDER AND FASTER, NARUKO-SAMA!"

Grinning madly, Naruko pulled until all that left inside was the head, and rammed back inside with powerful force making Tsunade scream at the top lungs but never raise her head as she bit the pillow trying to hold back from screaming at the large amount of pleasure she was feeling

'Kami! I can feel it! My ass is stretching so much! I never did this before but...I'm slowly starting to feel myself going out of my mind!' Was what Tsunade thought once Naruko began to fuck her with a higher pace then before.

Naruko couldn't hold it any longer and released just four inches of her enormous dark brown shit from ass and went faster making Tsunade's eyes roll to the back of her head but still continue to scream as nearly everyone in the hotel could hear the screams of pleasure and the loud moans coming from their room.

8 minutes later, Naruko could feel herself reaching her limit but held it back as she wanted Tsunade to cum before her.

"NARUKO-SAMA! AM GONNA CUM! AM GONNA CUM! QUICKLY GET OUT SO I CAN CUM MY BUCKET LOAD OF SHIT!" Screamed Tsunade as she started rubbing her clit. Naruko pulled out and stood as to not get dirty by Tsunade's faeces, and pushed out her log of dark brown huge shit on the bed. Tsunade couldn't hold it anymore and...

"CCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

SPLASH!

Her ass released a burst of light brown hot chocolate shit which got onto the floor, the side of Naruko's legs and Naruko's log of poop. Naruko quickly kneel down smothering her ass with her shit, and rammed back into Tsunade so fast she screamed loudly. The veins of her large cock pulse wildly and she yelled "TSUNADE-CHAN, AM CUMMING!".

She climaxed inside Tsunade's dirty asshole, releasing loads and loads of cum making the busty blond's belly grow into a belly of a three months pregnant women.

**LEMON END!**

Seconds later we find the two naked mistress and slave laying on the bed facing each other as Tsunade cuddled up to Naruko with her penis still inside.

"Naruko-sama...Am hungry. Can I suck on your tits?" Asked a blushing Tsunade who looked away from the smiling Naruko who responded "Tsunade-chan, you and suck out my breast milk until you're completely full. Don't be afraid". Tsunade nodded and latched onto Naruko's left breast as she sucked out her creamy and delicious milk making Naruko moan.

Once Tsunade was finished, she got closer to Naruko making her big fat cock go deeper into her ass earning a moan from Naruko.

"Hmmmm...Tsu-chan. You do know why am here right?" Asked Naruko getting a nod from Tsunade who replied "You're hear to take me back to Konoha to become the fifth Hokage, I know"

Naruko stared at Tsunade in surprise as she asked "And you're okay with that? Your not gonna try and beat me up for forcing you to cum back and be something that you hate?"

Tsunade giggles as she kissed Naruko on the forehead saying "I USED to hate the dream of being hokage back when I thought it was my grandfather's necklace and the dream itself that took away the people I cared about like Nawaki, Dan and your parents. But you took away all that hate when I first met you that one day, and changed my view on Konoha, this necklace and being hokage along with other stuff. Yes, I still have my doubts about this gig being a good thing that will happen to me but what's important to me is you Naruko-sama. When you say jump, I'll ask how high. When you ask me run, I'll ask how far and how high. So don't worry about me being the hokage. Am just warming up that sit for you and making sure it's nice and stink'in enough for you".

Naruko smiles as a teardrop came from her left eye and hugged Tsunade as she too cuddled up closer to her

"...oh you...I love you and the others sooo much...I really. Really do"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/Hey everyone! Thanks for the load of reviews I've been getting for this story. I seriously didn't expect to have so many but none the less, am very happy about them. As of recent(not long ago) I did something crazy to my best friend which I apologised for but I was sent to my grand mom's house to stay away for awhile. My boyfriend gave my Black berry on Friday so I took up the time to update this story and hopefully update the next one.**

**Before I let the story begin, I would just like to remind you guys that you can find my other fic on a reading site called:**

**Archive of our own. Org(don't insert the spaces)**

**Here is the full harem:**

**Fem Kyuubi, Tsunade Senju, Anko Mitarashi. Kurenai Yuuhi, Karin Uzumaki, Fu, Kaguya Otsutsuki(will be appearing in book 2), ****Konan, Mei Terumi,****Kin Tsuchi,**** Yugito Nii****,**** Samui**** and an OC**

**There will be a last addition to the harem but I won't mention it since I don't want to spoil the surprise for any of you guys. If there are some Hinata fans around, sorry, I'm not gonna be adding her here. In general, I'm having second thoughts on adding her, but I don't know I don't want her in the harem yet. I will in my next book though.**

**Book 1 will be a relatively short book as it will end before the Sasuke retrieval Arc which is the next chapter after this one. Book 2 is yet to be decided when I will be posting it so cross fingers for before Christmas, or just PM about it, up to you.**

**So without any interuptions...let the reading commence.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Following day: 4:00am**_

**The red Uzumaki tree house**

Nagato was sitting comfortably in one of his coaches reading a book, and at the entrance of the tree house opened showing Itachi Uchiha dressed in his Akatsuki Uniform walking in. The door closed as Itachi sat on a couch opposite to Nagato's and grabbed a book of his own from the small table.

"Good morning, Nagato" said Itachi opening a page from his book. Nagato didn't even bother to look up but responded "Morning to you too, Itachi. I believe there are some things you would like to tell me this morning?"

"Yes. I had encounter with Obito".

"..."

"..."

".,."

Nagato looked up to Itachi with narrowed eyes as he said "Where did you find him?"

"I found him trying to enter the Uchiha hideout. I was hiding just a few kilometres away from him" said Itachi. Nagato scratched his chin as he said "Hmmmm...I have a theory he was trying to find some scrolls on sharingan techniques since the Hidden leaf village as taken all the belongings of your clan and had them sealed in a special scroll that is hidden outside the village. If I am correct, he believes it could be in either of the places such as the Uchiha hideout, The fire temple, the Hokage monument or the Kyuubi's abandoned layer".

Itachi paged again as he said "Is it in either of those places, Nagato?".

"No. Naruko has given the scroll to her minion. And we both know she is one person that both white and black Zetsu could never hope to track down."

Itachi looked at Nagato with confusion as he asked "Minion? Who could that be?"

"Itachi. Before Kaguya Otsutsuki was sealed away by her children, she created a being to carry her will and find some way and pattern to have her resurrected. How she created him is something I have not discovered yet, but his name is Black Zetsu. Naruko, however created her very own version through using Ying yang release. The name of her minion is Green Zetsu"

Itachi nodded to himself as he said "I see. But what about the white one? Who created that version and why?"

Nagato remained silent and responded with a low tone "To be honest, that information is irrelevant Itachi but white Zetsu carries the genes of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Now then, tell me what happened with Naruko"

Itachi blinked while he thought back to his encounter with Naruko as he said "Oh yes, right. She asked me to tell you that she wants to meet you at the ruins of Uzushiogakure. I believe she has finally found a way to give you some of Karura's Chakra along with the other Bijuu..."

**With Naruko**

"You know you two left a huge mess in the hotel room you two were in. Their probably gonna banned the both of you for that and spread out word of 'The almighty Naruko Uzumaki making the fith Hokage behave and take a shit like an animal in public. Not to mention the you to fucked like rabbits back there" said Shizune.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she responded back "Like I care. This will teach them to install bathrooms in those rooms, and not allow animals in their buildings, Naruko-sama and Karura-dono aside. The way I see it, they need to thank Naruko-sama for assulting my ass till my intestines were emptied of any and all shit I had."

Here we find the two woman and Jinchuriki futanari walking down a road as they just left Tanzaku town. As always, Naruko never cleans up after herself and decided to leave the horrific wastes of Tsunade's ass cum/ loads and loads of Diarrhoea faeces, her cum and her huge logs of shit, breast milk, torn up furniture, piss, sweat, her bad ouder/smell, and of course Naruko's shit-foot marks and Tsunade's dirty and shit filled undewear which the author asks you don't ask how it escalated to that. So think to yourself, what would be the reaction of whoever opens the door of that room? Look of disgusted, horror, skin changes to choke-white pale, he or she involentary discharges their lunch ect ect.

Anyways, the three kunoichi were walking in a relative silence with Shizune carrying Tonton and Tsunade walking with a small limp showing she must have had one 'rough' night. Naruko was strangely enough walking with a slight hop in her step as she had a change of clothing. Now she was wearing her black version of the ass wife uniform but her penis was curved horizontally as it was in full length but it was standing up straight with the head of the monstrous penis sitting between her milk dripping breast nipples, not to mention that her penis had light brown stain everywhere intensifying it's horrific and terrible smell and demonic look.**(AN/: you get the picture)** and on top if it all, she wore a long sleeve yellow trench coat with 8 cm long and wide tomoes going around at the bottom and paganism symbol on the back of the coat as the symbol was red with circle around it**(AN/: In other words, it's the symbol for Judism. Get it? Gooood).**

On their way to Konoha they stopped at a 'females only' hotspring and they relaxed with Naruko sitting all by herself with the water reaching up to her chest hidding her humangous cock. Tsunade, obviously in the nude with her anus looking a little swollen and her nipples erect more then they have ever been(1,5 cm long), walked up to Naruko and sat besides her from her right side as she said "Shizune will be here soon, Naruko-sama. Are you okay?"

Tsunade's hand travelled from Naruko's leg to her massive shaft and slowly massaged the pole then travel up to the head getting low moan from Naruko but gasped quickly when she felt Tsunade's middle finger fully go into the urethra of her big smelly cock as she bit back a moan as she said "Tsu-tsunade. Wh-what are you- Huh! Doing?"

Tsunade smirked ad she played and played with her mistresses pee hole fingering it and responded "what? You never had this happen to you before? Tsh! And here I thought Anko was doing a great job sexually teasing you right.

What am doing is teasing your urethra which is a more 'fun' way to stimulate your intestines to release whatever shit you have stored up inside you and produce a load Diarrhoea poop before having your cock-screwed logs of godly shit gushing out of you. And on a side note, this will have you get an early and amazing ejaculation".

Naruko's back arched as the pleasure slowly started to take up a portion of her mind and released a massive fart which was seen from the huge bubbles floating up from her ass. Her stomach began to make a bowl noise and she clenched her hands into fists and she released a high pitch moan and said "Tsu-chan...huh! Ah! Ho-how do you- Oh shit! - know this?...".

Giggling her mistresses pleasure she answered "this was used as a way of torture back when my grandfather the first hokage was alive. Of course, I took the libarty into making it more enjoyable rather then painful since you aren't human in the least. Does it feel good, Naruko-sama? Does it feel like your cock wants to released it's thick and creamy mlik and your stomach is pushing all the waste to your shit-filled intestines?"

Naruko could hear another grumble coming from her stomach and her penis begin to twitch, and squeeled as she yelled "Yes! Yes! It feels so good! Fingerfuck my cock some more! Do it Tsu-chan! Make your mistress shit herself silly and cum with no remorse! Ah fuck yes! THIS FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOD!"

All the other women looked to Naruko and Tsunade hearing the moans and screams and some of them felt the loins begin to get hot while other stood and watch at their precious Naruko-sama beginning to reach her climax and release her gracious wasted products into the hot water of the hotspring

"Hey look. I think Tsunade-sama is going to make our beloved Naruko-sama clense the water we bath in!"

"Yeah, just look her go. I wish I help too in making her feel good! She deserves it all for what she did for us! And after all, she is the child of Kushina-sama and our late yondaime-sama" Said two women sitting from the far left of the two mistress and anal slave.

Tsunade fingered her mistress Naruko faster and faster and licked on her ear lobe making Naruko release another huge fart that had the half the area stink from the two bubbles comming from her fat and gross big ass, but no one seemed to be grossed out by the stench as they continued watching, with most of the women no masturbating at the look of Naruko's penis being treated immensely.

Naruko curled her toes and and pulled her massive meat stick back and forth from under the water and...

"TSUNADE! TSUNADE-CHAN YOU SHIT LOVING SLUT! YOUR MAKING ME CUM! AH FUCK HERE IT COMES!"

Tsunade took out her finger from naruko's penis. And inserted the head into the mouth and drank up every line of her think, hot and milky sperm with her cheeks become big and her stomach beginning to grow from line of Naruko's bukkake(cream pie).

Naruko's anus released some dark brown hot chocate Diarrhoea faeces which dialuted the water around her and Tsunade wish covered at least a one quarter of the hotspring and pushed out those big fat 4 inches wide logs of her dark brown smelly feaces which are floating as they are clearly seen to everyone watching. With just one last long and incredibly thick line of cum she grith her teeth and and pushed out another huge and terrifying 5 and half inches wide brown godlike shit from her anus ending her crap orgasm, but she immediately twiched as she felt someone sitting behind Naruko massag those erect nipples of Naruko's sample but gorgous tits with the person's feet at her shoulders, and looked to see Shizune smiling down her with her D-cup breasts looking shiny.

Naruko then felt a pair of hands grab her feet and felt them rub some kind of long and massive wide pole, and turned to see Karura naked as can be with her hair rid in a bun using Naruko's feet to footjob herself as she smiled at Naruko and wink at Tsunade and Shizune who winked back. Naruko screamed in nothing pleasure as she felt Tsunde re-insert her middle finger but only this time it was Coated with her chakra and said "Wh-why are you- Huh! Ah!-

Why are you three doing this two me! Oh shit!"

Tsunade kissed her on the cheek as she said "You can consider this as a late birthday gift from the three of us. And besides, we have more then enough time before we need to go to Konoha. By then, I won't be able to fullfil you many desires as work will be killing me considering I'll be taking up the hokage position for you, so I asked these two to help me out in having you feel reeeeeaally good today since my fun time will be relatively gone when we go back"

For the rest of the day, the three slaves and their mistress sat at the hotspring all day while pleasuring Naruko again and again with her coming and shitting in the water up untill the entire area was turned brown from the mix of Naruko's Diarrhoea poop and the water. For one, you think all the women would have been disgusted by what is happening, running out of the water yelling death threats at Naruko and her anal slaves, but instead the hotspring got more populated as the women no longer relax and would either bath in the shitty water or touch themselves watching the fire nation's Jinchuriki and best ninja be given pleasure like there was no tomorrow.

From outside of the hotsprings, Jiraya was just about to make a hole in the wall to get a quick look at his research since he heard some yelling and moaning from inside, but his face cringed and walked away when he say his God-daughter was there as there was that horrible smell of hers and most of the beautiful women were bathing in that poop-dialuted water making the poor toad sage feel like his breakfast was trying to come back up..

"Well atleast she found Tsunade...BUT WHY IS IT THAT EVERY PLACE FILLED WITH GOOD LOOKING AND HOT WOMEN HAS TO HAVE NARUKO AND THAT DEVILISH TERRIBLE SMELL OF HERS THERE?!" Said the toad sage as he commically cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN/: Sorry if there are any grammar errors and spelling mistakes, I didn't have enough time to beta read this chapter. The next chapter should be very long so yeah.**

_Your's truly_

_**The scat loving whore**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/: Chapter seven, the closing chapter of this book is now here. It's short and not that much but I wasn't 'in the zone' so to speak, when I was doing this chapter so please forgive me if things are waaaaaaay too rushed in this chapter. hope I do some good for everyone reading here. And please R&R!**

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

_**4 days later**_

"(Sigh) Finally. The announcing is done, the preaching is done, the ceremony is done and the evaluation is done! No I can sit in one place and work" said Tsunade.

"(Giggles) My, Tsunade-sama you really are beggining to take up after Naruko-sama. You bearly got out of bed this morning and you left brown stains in your bed sheets. Are you thinking about her?" Asked Shizune.

Tsunade massaged the side of her nack that held the Dark seal and said "This seal she gave me makes it hard to concentrate. Sometimes I can here her voice telling me to masturbate or do something out of my comfort zone, and I immediatly give in. If Mito-obaa was to see me now, she would be disgusted by what kind of woman I am. But at this point and how things have turned out, I don't care anymore". Shizune smiled and massaged Tsunade's shoulders getting groans in response as she said "For what it's worth Tsunade-sama, being human, having morals and independence is over rated. Being a slave and loosing to your mistress' influence is fun and...absolutely good as crazy and stupid as it sounds.

I can't think of how being an independent woman can be. Always having to be prideful and being cold towards anything trying to search for a means of affection kills you slowly.

But with Naruko-sama, you become powerless, not scared but fearful of not being a good slave, a masochist to shit and immense pleasure, and obeying every order that comes your way wheather it is bursting out a room's worth of diarea shit on the monument or just burning all your cloths in public to symbolise and praise your religion. We are no longer women, nor are we anything to be titled as females anymore. We lost it all, and we don't regret one single bit of it.".

Tsunade kept silent and relaxed on the chair as she feel her nerves beggin to go away without a fuss.

It's been a 5 days since Naruko found her in Tanzaku and when she arrived back to Konoha, she hasn't seen nor heard from her goddess and mistress, but hearing her voices in head and have those extrection dreams and visions was enough to keep Tsunade going, with the help of shizune of course. Currently, the two women where in the hokage's office with Tsunade sitting on the chair at the desk with nothing but a few papers and scrolls and the door was open widely to those passing by

"Hmmmmm right there...that's it. Your doing very, good job, Shizune" said Tsunade.

"It's gonna be a long day so your gonna need every inch of help...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

The two women stopped what they were doing and looked to see a women standing at the door.

The women was fairly tall and had smooth slightly pale skin. She was dressed in what looked to be a cream whit and purple Kimono decorated with indian style paterns as the kimono was held by a purple sash and three buttons just at her upper body covering her C-cup bossum but showing a good portion of cleavage. At her feet was a pair of good kunoichi heels with the colour purple as her toe nails were the same colour. She had a heart shaped face with very gorgous purple hair with two bangs covering the sides of her face and ears, dark grey eyes that went well with her eye lashes and lastly, she wore a white and purple Kage hat that held the kenji for 'Star'.

This women was Natsuhi, the fith Hoshikage.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she said "Na- I mean Hoshikage-dono, it is a pleasure to have you visit my village Konohagakure No Sato. I wasn't told that you would visit today".

Natsuhi calmy walked in as she closed the door behind her and sat on the chair at Tsunade's desk as she responded "it's nice to see you to Hokage-dono. I do congradulate you on being where you are today, but I'm not here on that matter. I sent a message to Naruko-sama telling her that I wanted to meet her urgently."

Tsunade and Shizune both glanced at eachother and looked back to Natsuhi as they both said at the same time "Naruko-sama?".

Natsuhi blinked with a look of confusion as she said "What? You two were not aware I am one of her slaves? I thought you knew since the both of you are her slaves too."

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence that lasted for second, then left as Tsunade sighed and answered "Well sorry for not knowing that, Natsuhi-chan. I don't even know she had more then me and Shizune and another one of my kunoichi as anal wives. Back to Naruko-sama, I haven't seen her myself since I arrived here in the village but if you like, I can give a message of what you wanted to say her".

Natsuhi nodded and said "I like that. A week and 6 days ago, a man with short grey hair wearing glasses came to my village in seek of something. He wasn't after the star since Naruko-sama destroyed it, but rather...

...Some of my shinobi spotted him at 'her' tomb. My shinobi fought him, but lost in battle and he fled my village with 'her' coffin all with her inside.

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes nearly bulged out their sockets when they heard what Natsuhi said...

"No..." Said Tsunade as she quivered in fear and shock.

'...Naruko-sama...if she here's of this...who ever stole that body must be someone who knows her very well! But who? I have to find Naruko-sama quickly! This is not good.'

Tsunade quickly shook herself out her thoughts and looked at Natsuhi with narrowed eyes as she asked "Why didn't you report this any sooner? Do you know what kind of problem this will be to her?!"

"Of course I do! I tried to come here as fast as I could, but this village was under attack when I arrived so I turned back. I tried again only to find out she went looking for you!" Yelled Natsuhi as she continued "I know this infomation can do to her and don't forget what's gonna happen to me since it was my damn duty to keep the tomb of that womam secured and protected...but I failed. I didn't sleep knowing I'll be tortured veeeery badly for this but I came as quick as I did" said Natsuhi as she covered her face with her hands silently sobbing.

Tsunade looked down in guilt, while shizune walked to Natsuki and comforted the Hoshikage as she said "Were very sorry, Natsuhi-chan. It's gonna be okay. I'm sure the punishment won't be that bad. She'll understand since you weren't reachable at the time and you didn't know this mysterious man could best your ninja and escape".

Without warning Tsunade stood up and said "Shizune, please escort Natsuhi to my room. I know the travelling distance between Hoshigakure and Konoha is tiring so make sure she get's dressed and have her prepared for her...punishment. I'll personally go to Naruko-sama estate and get here as quickly as possible. Prospone all the meetings I have today."

With Naruko

The Uzumaki State

"Oh Kami! Fuck! AAAHH! EEY! OH FUCK! NARUKO-SAMA! YOUR- AH- FUCKING MY ASS SO ROUGH! AND IT FEELS SOOOO- EY- SO GOOD! OH YES!" Was what Sakura screamed.

Here we see Sakura on her hands and knees completly naked with her ass covered in mixture of futanari cum and her own dark brown ass cum and strangly enough...

...Sakura's crotch didn't have a vigina but instead, their was 2 7 inch penises hard and throbbing with a pair of golf ball sized testicals being hit by Naruko's tenis ball sized sack of balls. Sakura's pair of cocks were bursting with ropes of thick cum with every hard and fast thrust in her ass, and she clenched on the bed sheets and without warning, Naruko forcefully pressed her face down by her neck and went faster with every inch of her massive 15 inches long 4 inches thick monster cock going into Sakura's anal tube.

"Ah shit! Your fucking tight! I can feel the head of penis going into your shit filled intestines, Sakura-chan. You're is the best!" Yelled naruko as she thrusted and slapped Sakura's ass getting nothing but high peech moans from Sakura.

"Naruko-sama! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum through my slutty little ass for you, Naruko-sama! I'm gonna cum!"

Naruko also was gonna reach her climax so she. Pulled her shit covered cock and stood up. Sakura screamed naruko's name as her swollen anus pumped up and dark brown Diarrhoea cam spraying out of her wet cum and shit covered ass for a full 10 seconds.

Naruko jerked off using both hands in blind speeds as her eyes rolled to the back of her head with more and more juices kept dripping from her pussy.

With the last energy Sakura had, she knelt down infront of naruko and sucked on the head of Naruko. Naruko grabbed the side of her head and pushed in 6 inches and release a long ropes of her cum for a whole minute forcing Sakura to swallow it down. Even when Sakura fell back and coughed out some of the loads, naruko came her last long loads all over Sakura, covering her chest and abdomen/torso.

Naruko's cumming slowed down and stopped but she still was standing with her cock semi-hard and the veins around the long and thick shaft throbing. She looked Sakura to see the pinkette was still concious as she was looking right into her eyes and said "Naruko-sama. I want it! I want your fat stinking and hot shit! My ass is hungry for your poop! Please! GIVE IT TO ME! I BEG YOU, NARUKO-SAMA".

Naruko smiled, and got on her hands and knees with Sakura doing the same but only facing opposite to Naruko's fat smelly ass with her but cheeks kissing Naruko's. Both of them spread their ass cheeks apart, with Naruko's anus clearly wide showing her super big 4 iches thick brown one piece log of shit pushing through her anal tube. The humungous hard and steaming hot log of brown godly shit came out of Naruko's anus as she let go of her ass cheeks clenched on the bed sheets and she pushed it into Sakura's swollen anus. As soon as the head of Naruko's poop got into Sakura's ass, Sakura's eye rolled to the back her head and screamed in pure pleasure as the rest of it all went right inside of anal tube.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE ME SHIT INSIDE YOUR ASS SAKURA?! MY ON PIECE LOG OF COCK-SCREWED SHIT ISN'T EVEN OVER YET"

"YOUR POOP IS GOING INSIDE MY ASS! I CAN FEEL IT STRETCHING THE WALLS OF ANUS AND FILLING UP MY INTESTINES! OH FUCK! THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF POOP! I'M SUCK SCAT MASOCHIST!"

Without warning, Sakura climaxed through her pair of dicks with those torents of cum covering her chest, chin, face and bed.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming from you shitting inside me Naruko-sama! Oh I can't take it! NARUKO-SAMA'S FRESH HOT SHIT JUST FEELS SOOOOOO GOOOOOOOD!"

The log of Naruko's abnormall brown thick faeces ended as Sakura closed her anus shut preventing the shit from bursting out, but gasp loudly when she felt Naruko's penis push into her anus forcing the log of shit into Sakura's empty intestines. The pain and pleasure was too much to handle making Sakura black out and colapse.

Naruko pulled out her penis and knelt down she kissed Sakura on the cheeks as she whispered "You did well, Kura-chan. Now sleep well for me". She stood up from the bed and walked out of the room to meet a head-to-toe naked Anko Mitarashi.

"Hm? Anko-chan? You couldn't wait any longer for me?" Asked naruko with toothy grin and deeply kissed Anko who allowed it as she moaned into it but pulled away as she said "I'm sorry for stopping you, Ruko-sama but Nade-chan is asking you meet het now. She really needs to talk to you"

"Ugh! What's so damn urgent that she just had to come here when I'm personally fucking all of you! I swear, if it's about sake or something totally stupid, I'm gonna-

"Please. Try to stay calm Ruko-sama. You still have me, Nai-chan, Karin-chan, Yugao-chan, Karura-sama, Ino-chan, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan to please. You know how you get wants you get upset" said Anko as she massaged Naruko's ball sack and rubbed her right cheek. Naruko groaned from Anko touching and playing with her ball sack, and quickly took a deep breath and exhaled as she spoke "I'm fine, Anko-chan. Thanks for calming me down. Have Tsunade come to my office, and come along with her please".

Anko bowed and ran to get Tsunade.

**'Naruko-sama. Sorry, but I have to say this. I'm having a very bad feeling about Tsunade'** said Karura from within Naruko's minf. Naruko could feel the worry comming from Karura's voice and questioned "Karura, what exactly do you mean by that?"

**'I have this feeling that what ever she has to say won't be good. I just have this dreaded feeling that something veeeery bad happened. Something that will fuck up everything. I don't know what it is but I just not it's pleasant and it's gonna fuck you up badly' **answered Karura, with ending the mental connection leaving no space for any questions.

Naruko began to get worried as she walked down the hallways of the building and reached her room as she sat at the edge of the bed quietly with her boner beginning to die down and placed her hands on her knees as she thought 'That feeling...I feel from the center of my gut...

...I don't like this feeling. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is whatever happened'.

The door opened and Anko entered with Tsunade following closely behind. The minute Anko saw Naruko's penis no longer as hard as it was, she quickly kneeled down and got to work by sucking on Naruko's penis and rubbing her clit intesnively.

"Naruko-sama. I won't beat around the bush with this. But I have some bad news...

Someone has found Kushina's tomb and stollen the coffin containing her body...

**To be continued**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN/: Forgive about the ending being flat like that but I was very tired when I was typing this. I hope you guyz like the scat lemon I did though**

**Important note: Sakura is now officially a shemale with to seven inch penises just so you know. I'm not sure if anyone else will be made a shemale or futa but you'll see in the next book.**

**Book two will be straight lemons. Very little fight scenes and talking, but a lot of crap lemons and more chapters then book one. All the rest of the girls will appear on the next book and their will be a surprise appearance from other girls in other animes/manga.**

**So there you have it. Book 1 is now finished!**

**Naruko Uzumaki : Collection of anal slaves Book Two will be out soon. Please R&R**

_Your's sincerly_

**The Scat Lemon Queen**


End file.
